Deathsaurus and Scales Chat
Log Title: Deathsaurus and Scales Chat Characters: Deathsaurus, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: November 1, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales checks in on Deathsaurus again Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 22:29:57 on Friday, 1 November 2019.' Mortilus chuckles as Folly leaves. He takes down the hood to his costume and goes to sit down once she's gone. "One day she'll have to deal with whats under that. And she'll run screaming. But shes a good little bot. I let her keep my basket of flowers. I dont really need them anymore." he sounds exhausted but at least hes not eating everythign right now. Scales appears in the market after another nice nap and some time compiling information into a readily comprehensible format. (Not that most people need to know she can do that.) She sniffs around the market, which is a lot emptier than it has been as the party been cleaned up. Deathsaurus has been helping with the cleanup, however he seems to be slowing down after a couple hours at it. "Hello Scales." he greets, bowing to her as he sees her. "Did you have a good rest?" Scales waves and nods. "Yup! I always feel good after a nap." She sits, looking Deathsaurus over. "How are you feeling?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I woke up refreshed for once. No dreams or anything." he says as if thats strange for him. "I've been talking to a little jug a low person. I dont know her name but shes an innocent and kind of nice." He says. "Been helping to clean up around here. Its a good way to pay back after having a good party I'd think. Starting to wear down again though. Thank you." he says. "For everything." Scales gives Deathsaurus a smile, optics turning a bright green-blue. "You're welcome!" And then they fade back to their normal swirl, "Though... gettin' tired again already?" Deathsaurus nods "That is normal." he says. "Being tired that is. Im surprised it helped for once." he says. "But yes. Getting back to tired again.” Scales hmms. "Well, bein' back to normal energon levels would make you -not- tired... so if they're dropping again, that would cause the fatigue to return." Deathsaurus nods "I figured as much. So you think this is killing me?" He says "If its 'pregnant' or whatnot. It should pass on its own right?" Scales shakes her head. "I don't know at this point. If it keeps getting worse, it -could- kill you. It's drawin' an awful lot from you, and I don't know if this is as bad as it'll get or if it'll just keep pulling more at a time. If you reach a point where you can't get enough in to feed both it and you, you could end up starving with plenty to eat." She sits, tapping her claws on the ground. "We don't know enough to know if it'll detach at some point on its own or hafta be removed." Deathsaurus pauses. "Maybe its not pregnant or whatever. Im not exactly organic and its not like I've seen my empress in a long while or we do what organics do." he says. "Its been getting worse I dont see why it would get better. Hurts like a slagmaker too." he says. "Thing is the location. I know Goth didnt want to operate becausae of where it is." he says. "And because its unusual like that. Maybe someone planted a parasite in me or something. No one else seems to have got it so I dont think its contageous or scraplets or something." he says. "What if its alive? If I survived it coming into the world. I would have a certain...obligation to it wouldnt I?" he asks. ''' '''He shakes his head. "So many questions. I just know that it could be terminal and if it is, its coming on quick. Puts a time limit on my transmissions dont you think?" he says. "I know who will try for leadership. I do not know if I want him to b e successful." Scales huffs. "Well, what I'd recommend is to get regular transfusions to keep your own strength up, and maybe meet up for more scans in a day or two, see how big it gets in that time? Knowing how fast it grows would help figure out how much it's drawin' from you." Her tailtip flips back and forth a couple of times. "And if it continues to build that shell around itself, that may make it easier to remove. I did scans- I'll look it over and do a little research and see what the percentages are. If it comes down to a choice between possible damage and it killin' you, I'd think you'd want to take the risk, right?" Deathsaurus nods seriously. "I think we know what need to b e done from there." he says. "I will do as you recommend. Thank you, Scales." He says. "Feels like no matter what I do, I just can't keep the energy in me. I've always been pretty fuel efficient before." He says. "At least Im not coughing up the metal like I was anymore. Should be a good sign thats stopped shouldnt it?" Scales shrugs. "You said you had good days an' bad days. Could just be gettin' the minerals steadied things for now. But if you're still eatin' scrap, you might have bits that can't be processed and need to come up." Deathsaurus nods "Yeah. I tried to stop but sometimes.." he looks to his wings, which have a few chunks taken out of them. "Sometimes I just cant stop it. Its like a compulsion." Scales nods. "No, I get it. Your body needs everything right now." She sighs, a bit of smoke escaping in a thin stream. "If you were an Autobot, I'd order you to bed rest an' monitoring while things are figured out, but you're not." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "You know I cannot do that. If I have one moment of weakness, then I will be destroyed. If I need to fight, then I must, regardless of whatever is going on." he watches the smoke a bit, almost curiously. "I have already let on more then I should." Scales nods. "Yeah, I get it. If you don't keep on top, somebody's gonna shoot you an' take your place, right? Decepticon way an' all." There's a bit of pessimistic purple in her optics. Deathsaurus nods "The higher up in rank you are, the more likely it is it's going to happen. In my position, I must have constant vigilance. Theres not many of my own medics I can trust with it. Goth, maybe but he wouldtnt understand why Im not resting either." he shakes his head. "Can't help but think this is some sort of punishment for everything Ive done." Scales tilts her head. "Punishment by who?" Deathsaurus shrugs. "I dont know. Life. The universe. Star Saber." oh yeah theres that insanity again. "I led the all to their deaths didnt I?" Scales shrugs, folding her paws. "I wouldn't know- I wasn't there." Deathsaurus shakes his head. "I was I just. I always blamed him. I guess the dead will still haunt me. Thought that would end with his destruction but now.." He syas. "Eh you dont need to hear this." Scales tilts her head. "Well, you still might wanna say it?" Deathsaurus grunts "What good would that do? I mean you're pretty much a stranger and an enemy." Scales okays. "So... who would it help to talk to? I mean, is there somebody you'd -want- to tell it to?" Deathsaurus murmurs. "I dont have many confidants, I'm afraid." he says. "The ones I had are in the nebula. THe ones with me, I wouldn't trust with their own problems let alone mine." Scales shakes her head. "That stinks." Deathsaurus shrugs 'Is what it is." he says. "Thanks for listenin so far. So anything you wanna get off your chest with me? It's confidental." Scales shakes her head. "I'd just feel like I was whinin'," she explains. "I don't have a lot to complain about." Deathsaurus pauses. "Its not whining. Its confiding. Everyone has something." he says. "I suppose I've whined at you enough so maybe you could at me hmm?" Scales gets up and hops up to a higher perch, though that mostly brings her up to optic level for Deathsaurus. "Eh, I got friends I talk to when things really get to me." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "That's good. Good to hear. Who do you talk to the most?" he says, focusing all four of his optics on Scales. Scales wells. "Discord, when he's around. Snarl a lot- he's often lonely and doesn't mind being talked at. Dust Devil. Springer came and got me once when I was feelin' down. Grimlock, too." Deathsaurus nods "Lots of friends. That is good. And very strange. But its good. It seems you Autobots are a group of friends who got together to keep th e war from seperating you." Scales tilts her head curiously. "Weird way of puttin' it. We just.. make friends. Everything's a little easier when you got people to work with." Deathsaurus nods "Friends. In my line of work that requires more trust then is good to give someone. Too many competetors." he says. Scales nods. "Sounds real tiring." Deathsaurus shrugs "It can be. Keeps you on your toes though." Scales shakes her head. "Sure, it looks good when you're big an' strong and can fight, right? But what about when you need help?" Deathsaurus chuckles. "When you're as built up as I am you dont need help often." Scales nods. "But you need it now." Deathsaurus nods "I suppose so. Well. Thanks for the talk I should get going." Scales waves good-bye. Log session ending at 01:14:40 on Saturday, 2 November 2019.